10 Ficlets
by VerdeAmor
Summary: Response to 10 Ficlet challenge by Supaslim. May contain swearing, so rated like the movie.
1. Everytime We Touch

**Response to the 10 Ficlet challenge. Silk Spectre/The Comedian**

* * *

**Everytime We Touch-Cascada**

"C'mon baby, I know what you need."

Her ribs crunched under her as he punched the air out of her stomach.

"No spelled Y-E-S."

Their bodies glistened with sweat in the pale moonlight of his apartment.

"Hi Sal, long time no see."

She dragged their daughter away from him, hoping that he wouldn't infect her daughter with the same broken hope that she had.

Sally Juspecyk woke that morning; a bad feeling left in the pit of her stomach from the nostalgic dreams. She got up and walked to her doorstep to retrieve the morning mail. The front page headline read, "THE COMEDIAN IS DEAD."


	2. Mr Brightside

Daniel Dreiberg-centric

* * *

Mr. Brightside-The Killers

She could never be mine, not really anyway. She loved Jon, not me. I could tell by the way they kissed just as he teleported away from earth. Laurie loved him, not me. The same guy who just murdered the closest thing I could ever have to a best friend was now kissing my girlfriend right in front of me. The worst part is she's kissing him back. I'm sure that if he wasn't leaving, she'd stay with him.

Jon is really starting to piss me off.


	3. Fight for Your Right

Guess who?

* * *

(You've Gotta) Fight for Your Right (To Party)-Beastie Boys

Daniel is naive. Was against law when we started. Keene Act exactly like other law that politicians made, vigilantes illeagal anyway. Very bad for world.

Encountered Police today, nearly took me in. Fire Escapes are good for their name. Minor wounding from landing on opposite building. Police are fat and slow, I don't like them.

Mask got bloody from busting a gang rape. Knot tops getting worse every day.

No one here to stop the filth, no one but me.


	4. Wish Me Well

**Wish Me Well-Bouncing Souls:**

**The Fight**

**So, Forgive the lateness. I have no idea when the due date is, so I'll just keep posting!**

* * *

"Laurie, listen I love you-"

"Are you kidding me?! After sleeping with Rorschach?! You faggot!"

"But Laurie-"

"NO! Go To hell!!"

Dan growled, and left out the door. "Whatever. You're a bitch, I'm outta here."

"Fine!"

He stomped out of there, felt guilty, then came back to her. "Say goodbye."

"OH KISS MY ASS! I HOPE YOU DIE!"

"Fine I'm leaving. Bye."

"Goodbye."

**Five minutes later.**

Dan walks back in, "This is my house."


	5. Oogie Boogie's Song

**Speak no ill of the badass. They will fuck you up.**

* * *

Oogie Boogie's Song-The Nightmare Before Christmas Soundtrack

Happy Harry's was one of the best known bars among the filth of New York, despite it's constant attraction of the vigilante Rorschach. It was a whore house of cheap sex and alcohol. That night, the news was on, and it spoke of the capture of Rorschach in Moloch's house.

"Oh my god, that geezer was Rorschach?" one of the patrons remarked.

"God, he's ancient!" A whore cried.

"He's ugly."

Happy Harry about had a heart attack. "He's here."

All eyes shifted to the doorway, their jokes and comments locked away in their throats.

The inky mask shimmered, "Evening Happy Harry."


	6. Desolation Row

**Desolation Row-Bob Dylan**

**Okay, before I get chewed out for breaking the rules, Desolation Row is 11 minutes long. Plenty of time to write this much. No centric, because I started with Jon and ended with Rorschach. **

* * *

Jon couldn't fully understand what was going on. He had seen things he knew humans couldn't even dream about. He could create what ever he wished from what everyone else called nothingness, and still be able to build an atomic bomb that would end the life of thousands. And yet, he was clueless. There was no way to understand what was happening.

"Jon, are you okay?" Laurie saw his contemplative stare, and wondered silently to herself, 'Do all guys think best on the pot?'

But what Jon couldn't understand, is that the times were changing. Whether he liked it or not.

* * *

"The end is nigh." Dan read out loud as he took a sip of his beer.

Hollis came up to the window, and noticed the rain-drenched prophet holding the sign. "That guy again? I swear, he's circled this block at least 5 times this evening."

"Really? Ya know, he looks kinda familiar, I wonder why."

"Humph. He's always out walking around with that sign. 24 hours 7 days a week."

"Huh. It's kinda depressing." Dan realized the time and finished his beer. "Thanks Hollis, I'd better go."

"Sure thing kid. Same time next week?"

"As always."

**Later That Night**

The beans tasted rather cold, but he didn't mind. The door was opened and Daniel came in, still as unfit as when he had retired.

"Oh, Rorschach. You want me to heat those up for you?"

"_Fine like this."_

"Hey. I saw this guy today, he carries this sign that says, 'The End Is Nigh.' All around town. You ever see him?"

"_Frequently. Implying something?"_

"Yeah, someone outta give him some optimism." Rorschach's head stayed level as he stared at the open cans of beans. "So, any reason for the visit?"

"_Need to use couch."_

"Sure. Good night."

He left the kitchen, and Rorschach, alone. "_Needs optimism_." He whispers, getting up and lying down on the couch. "_Optimistic enough."_


	7. Welcome to the Black Parade

**Welcome to the Black Parade-My Chemical Romance**

* * *

"Daddy! The balloons! Look at the balloons!" The crowd was blocking the child's point of view, but still could see the balloons.

"I see Adrian; do you want a higher boost?"

"Yes!" Swiftly, he put the boy on his shoulders. He saw a float go by, demonstrating hatred against the Reds, showing a bomb hitting the end of the float and an explosion behind it.

"Adrian, can Daddy ask you a question?"

"What is it?" He asked, innocently and interested in what his father was asking of him.

"Son, when you grow up, will you save the world? Just once, just once for me."

The boy looked down on his dad, seeing the grief that he held in his eyes during the parade and replied seriously, "Yes Daddy. I'll save the world."

Ozymandias, the worldwide known superhero that quit while he was ahead, cried as he shouted, to despite what the world would think. "I did it. I DID IT!" As he knew that he'd have to get the rest of his former allies to agree with him, he thought. '_This is for you, Dad.'_


End file.
